


glow

by golden_sword



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_sword/pseuds/golden_sword
Summary: The prompt I used: that warm, fuzzy feeling of seeing someone you love for the first time after a long time apart.Hope you like it! : )
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange 2020





	glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyThief/gifts).



> The prompt I used: that warm, fuzzy feeling of seeing someone you love for the first time after a long time apart.  
> Hope you like it! : )

[tumblr](https://darcydash.tumblr.com/post/638968420878204928/this-is-my-gift-for-prettythief-for-jb-festive)


End file.
